1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor apparatus, and more particularly, to a technology for trimming an internal voltage.
2. Related Art
Generally, in order to reduce power dissipation and effectively use voltages, a semiconductor apparatus is supplied with an external power to generate internal voltages with various voltage levels, and uses the internal voltages to operate various internal circuits.
Meanwhile, when the fabrication of a semiconductor apparatus is completed, a test apparatus is used to perform a trimming operation to adjust an internal voltage of the semiconductor apparatus to fall within a target voltage range. Conventionally, the test apparatus inputs a test code to the semiconductor apparatus, and the semiconductor apparatus adjusts a voltage level of an internal voltage according to the value of the inputted test code and outputs the adjusted internal voltage to a pad. The test apparatus monitors the internal voltage outputted through the pad of the semiconductor apparatus, and adjusts the value of the test code based on the monitoring result. The finally determined test code is stored in a code storage unit of the semiconductor apparatus. Such a conventional method for trimming an internal voltage has a problem in that the testing takes a significant amount of time because the test apparatus individually adjusts the test code, inputs the adjusted test code, and then monitors the internal voltage.